When the fox caught a bird for dinner
by charon1
Summary: Rukawa stuck in an elevator with a girl who mistakes him as her boyfriend.


Title : When the fox caught a bird for dinner.  
Author : colab of caladan ( http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=182886 ) and charon  
Genre : Humor/Romance  
Rating: G  
Status : One shot.  
Warning: Grammar mistakes and spelling errors. OOCness, and cliched scenes. This fic contains illogical scenes courtesy of anime influences, dakara don't expect the emergency light to be on. This fic is written because the fact that the seiyu for Tamahome and Rukawa are the same. HEHEHEHEH YARE YARE!!!! Oh by the way, this story is done in the spur of the moment, so it is a bit short! GOMEN!  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Slam Dunk and Fushigi Yuugi charas. All owned by Takehiko Inoue and Yuu Watase respectively, but the mouse and the technicians belong to us!

* *: Action or Sound  
[] : Narration  
" ": Dialogue  
{} : Thoughts  
// : Replay  
() : Author's note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Mall, Sunday, June 14th] 

Taka : "Hayaku Miaka!!" *dragging the still munching Miaka by the collar of her blouse*  
Miaka : "Matte yo! I'm not finished yet, Taka!" *Still holding onto the remains of a huge submarine sandwich*  
Taka : "Baka! Hayaku!!!!!"

Taka lost his patience completely and pushed her before him off towards the elevator. But somehow, he stumbled as he stepped onto his shoe lace and fell flat on his face and propelled Miaka forward into the elevator without him. The door closed and the elevator began to ascend - without him.

Miaka, finished the sandwich and daintily wiped her lips with a pink handkerchief, oblivious to her missing lover.

Miaka : "Wah, Oishiku ne!!!!"

Suddenly the lift halted and the lamps flickered off, submerging the lift into total darkness.

Miaka panicked and started to feel around for Taka. With relief she heard something familiar from the corner of the elevator.

Voice : "Yare Yare."

She moved forward uncertainly, her hands reaching out. She made contact with an arm and quickly latch onto it.

Miaka : "I'm so frightened!"

In the darkness, Shohoku Super Rookie Rukawa Kaede sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, the screams of a technician who was standing on a chair was heard by his colleague.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Technician 2 : "Nande yo?!"  
Technician 1 : "Ne- Nez- Nezumi!!! *pointing out frantically at the very confused looking mouse on the floor*  
Technician 2 : "WAH!!!!! YOU SPILLED COFFEE ON THE CONTROL PANEL!!! THERE'S PEOPLE IN THAT ELEVATOR!!"

*Technician 2 ignored his co-worker and ran off to push some buttons on the control panel and suddenly sparks sprang out*

Technician 2 : "WAH!! Its broken!!!"

The action caused the elevator to lurch upward before stopping again. The sudden motion pushed Rukawa forward into Miaka and their lips locked.

Miaka : {WAH! Perfect setting! Should grab the chance!! WAHAHAHAHAH!!!}

Miaka, deepened the kiss, thinking it is the love of her life, Taka... (y'know the new Tamahome??) Her arms snaked over his shoulder and around his neck, pulling him closer to deepened the kiss.

Rukawa was too stunned with the unexpected intimacy by the strange girl that he didn't even struggle. He closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasurable onslought on his senses. Rukawa unconciously wrapped his arms around the mysterious kisser and pulled her closer.

Rukawa nibbled on Miaka's lower lip, eliciting a sigh from her.

Miaka thinks silently about how much progress Taka has made in the art of kissing.

They seemed to be oblivious of time but Miaka finally pulled away for a breather.

Rukawa now all dazed, felt himself floating on cloud nine was dissapointed when the mysterious girl broke off the kiss.

Miaka leaned closer and whispered against her lover's lips, "Wo ai ni."

Rukawa still in the state of stupefaction compounded with confusion by the girl's unfamiliar utterance. "Huh?"

Miaka pleased with herself and Taka's very willing coorperation gave him a tight squeeze and turned around.to face the door again.

[Control Room]

Technician 2 : Baka!! Just hope this work. *threw aside a soaked piece of cloth he used to wipe away the coffee off the control panel*  
Technician 1 : Please make it work. Kami, please make it work! *still on the chair but on his knees, praying, begging for a miracle*  
Technician 2 closes his eyes and pushed a big red button.

The light flickered back on and the elevator continued its interrupted ascent.

Meanwhile, Taka who got left behind, panicked for the love of his life, since she has a very bad sense of direction, she might wander off and lose herself in the huge shopping mall.

"Miaka! Miaka! Miaka!!" he screamed around in chibi mode, banging on the door of the elevator as if it would actually open for him. Unsuccessful, he pushed at the button repeatedly.

"Shimatta!!" he slumped down in defeat and saw the stairs to the top floor. He dashed and bounded up six flights of stairs in his eagerness.

Panting with relief and exhaustion, he leaned against the wall near the elevator door, chanting over and over despite the look people gave him "She's not here yet, she's not here yet! I'm in time! I'm in time! Thank Kami I'm in time."

The doors opened, lights streaming out creating a halo around a sillhouette of a girl. The very exhausted Taka looked on with awe.

Angels : *sang in chorus* "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe"  
Taka : "Urusai!!!" *The angels promptly went quiet and dispersed.*

As the door opened, Miaka's hand crept backward to clasp her lover's hand.

She looked forward and was face to face with Taka who was smiling happily that he didn't lost her at all

Miaka : "Taka, I'm very happy with what we did," *a slight blush crept on her cheeks*

Taka looked at her, confused. {What did she mean?}

And then sudden realization hit her because she was still holding onto Taka's hand behind her.

Miaka : "Chotto," *whispered and turned around slowly with dread*

They stared at each other; Taka - Rukawa, Rukawa - Miaka, Miaka - Rukawa, Miaka - Taka, Taka - Miaka, Rukawa - Taka.

Suddenly Miaka turned into chibi mode and fainted.

Her hand slipped away and the elevator doors closed on the still very confused Rukawa Kaede, The Super Rookie of Shohoku High School.

Taka fans Miaka frantically. "Miaka?? Miaka?? Miaka?? Daijobou ka?? Miaka?? Doshite ne?"

Miaka recovered soon after that but she never managed to tell Taka what happened in the elevator. But still, she thinks that mysterious guy kissed better than Taka... MWAHAHAH!!! (Gomen Taka fans!!)

~OWARI~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This fic is brought to you by the two demented minds of Caladan and Charon. Short notice romance is not our specialty but hope you enjoyed the read, nonetheless. Arigatou, minna! Ja ne!


End file.
